


Love Never Felt So Good

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Category: JBI - Daniela Barisone
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, F/M, Femdom, Hair-pulling, Masturbation, Pegging
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26755219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Carrie ci aveva messo mesi a far capire a Sten che stava flirtando con lui, ma quando finalmente ce l'aveva fatta si era accorta di essere cotta marcia di lui. Il modo in cui le sorrideva, il modo in cui la guardava, il modo in cui la trattava come una regina era come una droga di cui non voleva più liberarsi.Tutto di Vincent era bello, dal suo aspetto da vichingo al suo carattere dolce e premuroso.Anche il sesso fra loro era meraviglioso, non poteva essere più fortunata di così.
Relationships: Odessa Carrie/Vincent Sten
Series: Kinktober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948879
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Love Never Felt So Good

**Author's Note:**

> Primo giorno di kinktober, prompt: pegging!
> 
> Daniela e Juls, sappiate che se c'è qualcosa di OOC è tutta colpa vostra che non mi avete mandato Freak Show in tempo! XD

Carrie ci aveva messo mesi a far capire a Sten che stava flirtando con lui, ma quando finalmente ce l'aveva fatta si era accorta di essere cotta marcia di lui. Il modo in cui le sorrideva, il modo in cui la guardava, il modo in cui la trattava come una regina era come una droga di cui non voleva più liberarsi.

Tutto di Vincent era bello, dal suo aspetto da vichingo al suo carattere dolce e premuroso.

Anche il sesso fra loro era meraviglioso, non poteva essere più fortunata di così.

Aveva scoperto piuttosto facilmente che lui amava venerarla e, beh, chi era lei per impedirglielo?

Il suo kink per farsi tirare i capelli invece era stato un caso, uno molto fortunato.

Erano appena usciti dalla palestra e Odessa si era resa conto che la coda di cavallo di Vincent gli arrivava quasi al culo. L'aveva afferrata per gioco, scherzando sul fatto che forse era il caso di tagliarli un po', ma Sten aveva emesso un gemito che le era andato dritto nelle mutande. Ci aveva messo un attimo a realizzare che lo stava ancora tenendo prima di lasciarlo andare. Lui si era girato a guardarla preoccupato, le mani davanti alla bocca e gli occhi spalancati come se avesse fatto qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato. Il suo rossore lo aveva solo reso ancora più adorabile agli occhi di Carrie, che gli aveva sorriso maliziosa

"Che bella scoperta." Aveva commentato, avvicinandosi a lui per tirarlo giù e poterlo guardare faccia a faccia. "Facciamo da me stasera?"

Vincent si era rilassato e le aveva sorriso da dietro le mani, anche se il rossore non sembrava molto intenzionato a calare.

Da quel momento Carrie aveva approfittato di quella informazione per tirargli i capelli ogni volta che la loro posizione lo rendeva possibile, e tutte le volte Vincent gemeva in quel modo così sexy da farla impazzire.

Quella sera, però, avevano programmato qualcosa di diverso dal solito, qualcosa di un pochino più piccante: un'inversione dei ruoli.

Carrie non si era stupita quando Vincent aveva accettato senza particolare esitazione.

"Per te, Odessa, farei di tutto." Le aveva detto, scaldandole il cuore e non solo.

Per questo motivo in quel momento si trovavano da lei, precisamente in camera da letto, tutti nudi ed eccitati.

Carrie si era presa il suo tempo per preparare Sten, abbondando con il lubrificante per fare in modo che non sentisse nemmeno un briciolo di fastidio. Si era beata dei suoi sospiri e dei suoi gemiti, godendo del rossore che lo aveva invaso dal petto in su, fino alle orecchie. Si era premurata di fargli alcune domande mentre faceva scivolare le dita dentro di lui, ascoltandolo attentamente per capire cosa gli piaceva e cosa invece lo infastidiva, ma soprattutto per capire  _ dove _ gli piaceva.

Era indubbio che Vincent fosse imbarazzato all'inizio, non era certo la norma che l'uomo stesse sdraiato a pancia in su a gambe larghe mentre la donna infilava gli infilava le dita nel culo, però dopo qualche rassicurazione e complimento si era rilassato e le aveva lasciato in mano le redini del gioco.

Il fatto che si fidasse così ciecamente di lei, poi, rendeva Carrie euforica e le dava una sensazione di calore nel petto che la scaldava tutta.

Aveva sogghignato soddisfatta quando aveva notato che il cazzo di Vincent sembrava piuttosto contento di quello che stava succedendo, guidandola nelle sue azioni quanto la voce del suo proprietario.

Era appena arrivata al terzo dito quando lo vide bagnarsi in punta e Sten fece una smorfietta adorabile.

"Odessa..." la chiamò, i suoi begli occhioni azzurri fissi su di lei. "Non so quanto riesco a resistere ancora..."

Carrie gli sorrise, accarezzandogli la coscia con la mano libera.

"Non ti preoccupare, ragazzone, abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo. Vuoi fare una pausa?"

Sten annuì e lei sfilò le dita bagnate da dentro di lui, sentendo un brivido caldo percorrerle la schiena quando Vincent fece un verso lamentoso.

Odessa si pulì le dita su una coscia, poi gattonò sul letto accanto al compagno per raggiungere il suo viso e baciarlo.

Sten sospirò contento, girandosi verso di lei per abbracciarla mentre ricambiava il bacio con dolcezza.

Carrie lo aiutò a rilassarsi, accarezzandogli i fianchi e la schiena, baciandolo sul collo e approfittandone per lasciargli qualche succhiotto - perfettamente nascondibili sotto la camicia al lavoro.

"Come va?" gli chiese dopo qualche minuto.

Sten le sorrise e la baciò ancora.

"Va bene. Continua pure."

Odessa tornò in mezzo alle sue gambe, recuperando il lubrificante per bagnarsi nuovamente le dita. Iniziò a rimetterne dentro due con cautela, per assicurarsi che a Vincent non facesse male, poi una volta accertato che era rimasto rilassato aggiunse anche il terzo.

Era sicura che quello fosse più che sufficiente come ultimo step, dopotutto non aveva certo intenzione di usare uno strap-on enorme per la prima volta di Vincent.

Non fu sorpresa nel vederlo afferrare le lenzuola per trattenersi il più a lungo possibile, anche se lei non gli lasciava molta tregua perchè adorava sentirlo singhiozzare di piacere. Però non cercò attivamente di farlo venire, solo di prepararlo al meglio.

Continuò per un po' anche dopo che gli sembrò abbastanza rilassato, giusto per sicurezza, prima di sfilare le dita.

"Ok, ragazzone, te la senti di andare avanti?" Gli chiese accarezzandogli le cosce.

Sten annuì subito, sorridendole con dolcezza.

"Allora fammi un favore e mettiti a quattro zampe mentre mi preparo."

Gli diede una leggera pacca sulla gamba prima di alzarsi per recuperare lo strap-on dal comodino. Era di una dimensione medio-piccola, liscio e nero, sostenuto da cinghie dello stesso colore. Nella parte interna c'era una sporgenza fatta in modo tale da strofinare contro il clitoride ad ogni movimento, in modo da dare piacere anche all'utilizzatrice.

Quando si girò verso Vincent, che ovviamente si era messo in posizione come lei gli aveva chiesto, notò una certa apprensione nei suoi occhi.

"Possiamo fermarci quando vuoi, non c'è nessun obbligo." Gli ricordò.

"Lo so." Sten accennò un sorriso imbarazzato. "So che non faresti niente che io non voglia fare."

Carrie non potè trattenersi dal prendergli il viso e baciarlo. Non avrebbe mai potuto ringraziare abbastanza chiunque le avesse messo davanti quell'uomo così perfetto.

"In qualunque momento, se vuoi smettere, ti basterà dirmelo, ok?"

"Ok."

Carrie risalì sul letto alle spalle di Vincent, accarezzandogli le cosce e il culo, che in quella posizione era anche più bello del solito. Lo sentì rilassarsi sotto le sue mani, quindi recuperò la bottiglia di lubrificante e la strizzò sopra lo strap-on per renderlo bello scivoloso.

"Sei pronto?" Gli chiese quando appoggiò la punta arrotondata del dildo contro il suo culo.

Sten annuì e Odessa lo vide stringere la presa sulle lenzuola.

Con tutta la delicatezza che poteva metterci, Carrie iniziò a spingere lo strap-on dentro il compagno, controllando con attenzione le sue reazioni per evitare di fargli male.

Dopo un primo momento di irrigidimento istintivo, però, Vincent sembrò prenderlo con abbastanza facilità, tanto che ben presto Odessa si ritrovò con i fianchi contro il suo culo.

Si fermò e gli accarezzò la schiena e i fianchi per lasciarlo abituare all'intrusione.

"Com'è? Ti piace?"

"È... strano. Non spiacevole, ma... mh... particolare."

"Dolore?"

Sten scosse la testa e la girò per sorriderle.

"Mi hai preparato bene."

Carrie ricambiò, poi gli afferrò i fianchi e oscillò leggermente con i propri per testare le sue parole.

Vincent trattenne rumorosamente il respiro prima di esalare un gemito, abbassando la testa e spingendo il culo verso la compagna.

Era assolutamente perfetto, Odessa aveva decisamente fatto jackpot incontrandolo.

Con cautela Carrie iniziò a muoversi avanti e indietro di pochi centimetri per aiutare Vincent ad abituarsi alla sensazione nuova, ma nel sentire solo piacere nella voce del compagno cominciò ad aumentare gradualmente l'intensità delle spinte.

Sten teneva la testa bassa e gemeva, la schiena rigida per mantenere la posizione, i muscoli di braccia e cosce che ogni tanto avevano un guizzo per qualche sensazione particolarmente forte.

Una volta che Carrie si fu accertata di non avere limiti di movimento, si decise ad allungare una mano e afferrare la coda di Vincent per tirargli i capelli e costringerlo a sollevare la testa.

Subito i suoi gemiti si fecero più alti, alcuni brividi gli percorsero la schiena e iniziò anche a spingere il culo indietro in un tentativo di seguire i movimenti di Odessa.

"Ma sentiti, mi fai bagnare tutta quando gemi così."

Gli diede uno strattone proprio mentre si spingeva dentro e Vincent quasi gridò di piacere.

"Odessa!" La invocò, ansimando.

"Sei proprio bellissimo, specialmente in questa posizione." Insistette lei, sospirando di piacere per la stimolazione che stava ricevendo sul clitoride mentre muoveva i fianchi. "Potrei farci l'abitudine, dopotutto vedere il mio cazzo che ti sparisce nel culo è proprio fantastico."

Vide Sten irrigidirsi, trattenendo un singulto a fatica.

"Che ne pensi? Ti piacerebbe essere scopato regolarmente?" Chiese maliziosamente.

"S-sì!" Le rispose lui con voce strozzata.

"Fantastico."

Carrie aumentò la potenza delle spinte e spostò la mano dal fianco di Vincent al suo cazzo, masturbandolo allo stesso ritmo.

Fu ricompensata dal suono meraviglioso dei gemiti alti di Sten, che sembrava proprio preso dall'estasi.

Anche lei non era da meno con i gemiti, che si alternavano agli ansiti dovuti allo sforzo fisico. Sentiva che Vincent si stava avvicinando pericolosamente all'orgasmo, sentiva le dita bagnarsi sul suo cazzo gocciolante, e questo la invogliava soltanto ad intensificare gli sforzi per dargli tutto il piacere che poteva.

Quando ad un certo punto gli tirò i capelli con particolare forza mentre si spingeva a fondo dentro di lui, lo sentì venire con un gemito più forte degli altri.

Continuò a masturbarlo finchè non sentì uscire l'ultima goccia di sperma, poi lo lasciò andare con entrambe le mani e si sfilò da dentro di lui.

Vincent scivolò sul materasso, ansimante e stanco, ma quando girò la testa per guardarla Carrie lo vide sorridere contento.

"Ah, cazzo, mi fai bagnare tutta quando mi guardi così."

Senza preoccuparsi di slacciare le cinghie dello strap-on, Odessa lo abbassò quel tanto che bastava per infilarci una mano e toccarsi; anche lei era arrivata vicina all'orgasmo, ma non voleva rovinare quello di Vincent sovrastimolandolo, perciò si sarebbe accontentata di finire da sè per quella volta.

Lo guardò negli occhi mentre strofinava le dita contro il clitoride, gemendo senza vergogna e venendo poco dopo.

Si sorresse con le mani mentre riprendeva fiato, quasi non accorgendosi del fatto che Sten si era tirato su per raggiungerla finchè non la abbracciò. Ricambiò subito la stretta, sospirando contenta contro il suo petto mentre lui le accarezzava la schiena.

"Grazie, Odessa. È stato bellissimo."

Carrie sollevò lo sguardo sul suo viso e sogghignò compiaciuta.

"Posso confermare."

Si sollevò per baciarlo, sospingendolo di nuovo contro il materasso e sdraiandosi su di lui.

"Adesso ci riposiamo cinque minuti e poi facciamo la doccia, va bene, ragazzone?"

Vincent annuì e le sorrise, tenendosela stretta al petto mentre riprendevano fiato.


End file.
